


[Podfic] Were it Well by Merelypassingtime

by Lamaria_12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: < Per chapter that is, American Accent, Crack, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: When moving in with the world's only consulting detective John is concerned he won't be able to keep his secret.Turns out he need not have worried.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Were it Well by Merelypassingtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Were it Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575460) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



> Apologies for any mistakes made, this is my first podfic! Were it Well is a fantastic fic, and all credit goes to merelypassingtime! :D

Here it is!  
https://soundcloud.com/5466locked/were-it-well-by-merelypassingtime

[5466locked](https://soundcloud.com/5466locked) · [Were it Well by merelypassingtime](https://soundcloud.com/5466locked/were-it-well-by-merelypassingtime)


End file.
